The Glade
by AkiHisashi
Summary: The Ghoul society turns upside down. RC detector technology has improved. Every ghoul is captured and made to fight for their lives... In The Glade. A gladiator battlefield. Where every ghoul fights to the death...to live. (Rated T for gore and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note :

So here's my second fanfic. Hopefully it's a new theme in the tokyo ghoul AU. For those of you who don't know, Hikari Kirishima is Touka's mother. And Arata Kirishima is her father. And Aki is...Aki from my other story.

I've used two of my friend's OC's I really liked. I figured their character would make an amazing addition to the storyline.

Well, check out the story. **The Mistress.  
** I'm interested in using a few characters from fellow fanfic stories. If you'd like to let me use your characters, please pm me. :)

Here goes nothing...

* * *

The world was a cruel place, and the Glade was its darkest pit. The battle ground. Ghouls fought. For life and death. The Glade was a battlefield that was made by Mado, the crazy ghoul investigator. The time when ghoul society turned upside down. They were circus material. Now they were made to cannibalize to survive.

Kaneki sat there in his cell. His week's dose of coffee was thrown at him in a packet. He had won every battle before. So had every member of Anteiku. Not to mention Eto and Takizawa.

The ghouls had to fight to win their food, or become food.

The glade was surrounded by first class members of the CCG. The arena was made out of the quinque of hundreds of ghouls that were killed in the revolutionary project called the Hitler's revolution. What remained of the ghouls were the Glade.

They were controlled by the CCG technology. During the revolution they advanced the RC detectors. Hence ghouls every where were caught and killed or sent to the glade. Cochlea was a dream place that ceased to exist.

Amon didn't like the idea of this. His views changed after he saw Mado as a cold and heartless old man. He wanted to help them. But feared what would happen if he released a bunch of uncontrolled kakuja ghouls in the city. Medication to kakuja was under progress. Dr. Kanou's daughter, with Amon visited the ghouls every week. She often met up with Kaneki and Kuzen. She had been working to develop human instincts in ghouls. Reversing her dad's procedures. Planting human organs...into ghouls.

She wanted a subject to test on. The only ghoul capable was Hinami. So with Kuzen's permission she took her. And tests have been running ever since. But Hinami was alive.

The workers banged on the cell door of Kaneki Ken. The Eyepatch. The Centipede. "You're up against Jason. Get your creepy kakuja out there."

The incident last month.

Yamori and Naki stood there clenching their fists. Touka stood at the cell door holding the bars watching as her parents were to fight for their survival.

She knew her father was strong. But knew she was about to lose them. She held the bars tighter gritting her teeth as a scream suppressed in her throat. A warm tear ran down her cold cheek. "No..." she whimpered, breathing heavily.

Yomo sat on the stone seat attached to the wall, watching in vain with his fingers interlaced in prayer. The only light nearby were the torches outside. It was an overcast evening. The arena was filled.

The battle got vigorous.

Jason's half kagune sprouted as he charged straight at them. Naki blasted sideways hurling at them in an arc. Both the Aratas' kakuja lit up. He kicked Naki aside and Hikari blurred past Jason slashing his left hip.

Jason growled. Arata was fighting Naki. He did a roundhouse and kicked Naki's ribs with his heel and sent him flying and rolling over. Jason glared at Arata as half his smile was visible under the kakuja.

His kagune wrapped around her neck.

"Nooo!" Arata let out a blood chilling scream as it echoed, silencing the whole crowd for a moment.

He pounced towards him. Naki tackled him from the side and bit his neck. Arata held his hair and threw him back. As he tried to get up again, Naki's koukaku pierced through his leg.

He cried gritting his teeth. She held her arm out to reach for him. Jason simply tightened his grip around her neck. Arata put all his effort and jumped. With his good leg, he kicked Naki's face so hard it turned the other way. Crsnackp.

Limping, he walked ahead. Jason's laugh was completely soulless.

He threw her in front of him. Cracking his forefinger with his thumb. He propelled off his kagune charging at Arata.

Jason lashed out his kagune aiming for Arata who lost all hope.

Hikari gained her breath and came in the way of Jason's kagune facing Arata. The blood splayed across Arata's face as he watched in horror without blinking.

She coughed blood as it dripped down her neck. She smiled at him with her red kakugan fading.

Jason carried her up with his kagune out and threw her aside. "Filth." he spat. He broke Arata's other leg as he cried out in pain. He held Arata's fingers and whispered in his ear sitting on his back.

"Count backwards. From Thousands… By sevens."

"Rot in hell." Arata said biting his teeth.

He broke it off. Another spine chilling scream. His vision blurred. That was the end of Arata and Kirishima.

Jason fed like a wild dog as Yomo and Touka saw everything. He turned around looking at the cells for Yomo. He couldn't find him, but Yomo saw him. His kakugan lit up.

Touka punched the wall so hard her knuckles broke and she cried. She pounded the ground with her other hand crying and repeating "no, no, no, no..." she fell on the floor.

"Let me go Amon! Please!" Aki yelled. "She can't take it."

"FINE! But under your own risk. Go. Don't come to me if anything happens."

He ran from one end of the arena to the containment unit. He put the quinque in a holster and ran through looking for Touka's cell. He ran past Kaneki, Kuzen and the Anteiku members. Kaneki stood when he saw Aki run by.

Aki almost skipped Touka's cell. He held the gate and pulled himself back. She was lying curled up on the floor. Her right fist covered in blood.

He unlocked the gate with his quinque and pushed it open. She turned to see him. Her kakugan activated in anger. She lost control of herself and pounced on him, pushing him back into the wall, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

He groaned. The pain was nothing compared what she just went through. He thought.

She smelled fresh meat. After swallowing a part of his shoulder she reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the package. Tearing open the brown covers, she ate like a starved wolf. And after she ate the whole piece, her mind started to come back to normal. She cried again, realizing what she just did. He was leaning back on the wall.

"Aki..." she whimpered. "I'm so sorry.." she said as her s' sounding like z's

He stood there, holding his shoulder as it healed back.

She came up to him and hugged him. He almost collapsed but she caught him.

Her kakugan didn't fade. It was stuck.

But she was still beautiful to him. And there was nothing more he wanted than for her to lead a normal life.

"Relax Blue. You know I can heal." he said.

"But.. "

"Sh... " he placed a finger on her lip. "I know it hurts losing them Touka. He will die."

"Red...I'm scared..." she said. It was rare coming from her. But she was always like this with him.

He put an arm around her. "I promise. We'll come up with the cure. I'm so sorry." he said as he injected the RC suppressor into her. He never let anyone near her except Amon. They trusted each other.

Amon knew everything about Aki. Initially he thought Aki was a half ghoul. But after seeing what he really was, he wanted him in the CCG since Akira had left.

She calmed down and her Kakugan deactivated. She laid in his arms for a while.

He laid her on the stone projection from the wall that was supposed to be the seat. He kissed her forehead.

"Is it wrong …to be a ghoul… Ak…ki.?" She murmured.

"I promise Blue." He said irrelevant to what she asked.

On his way out, he stopped at Kaneki's cell. He held out one of RC suppressor that kept his kakuja under control.

"You're matched up next Ken. I want you to take his head off." Aki's faced looked murderous. Kaneki simple nodded. Wind through his white hair.

He passed by Eto as well. She as usual was wrapped up in her bandages.

"Here." he called. She held her arm out to take it.

"Be careful here. Not everyone is as nice to you as me. " she pointed at his shoulder. "I care because you're like a little brother."

"Onee..." he held her hand. "I don't think the cure is working too well on halves."

"I never asked for a cure Red. Let them accept me as who I am. Or die."

He pulled back at the last word.

"Don't wanna lose you nee." And he was gone.

Amon saw blood at his shoulder but no wound. "What will you tell them?" he asked.

He pulled out his short quinque and stabbed himself on the shoulder. To make it look like he was still bleeding. Amon placed his hand on the other shoulder. "You're not balanced Aki. Don't let them find out about us. Mado especially. He'll throw us in there. Arima doesn't know you. If he does…He'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." he said.

* * *

The mistress and two timer watched the LCD on their cell walls. There was a small hole in the wall between the most of the cells. It wasn't big enough to notice. Only voices could be heard. Both of them leaned on the wall sitting close to the hole on either side.

"He doesn't stand a chance against Eyepatch." Mistress said softly, licking her lips.

"No he doesn't. He's Anteiku." Her brother agreed. "Somehow I beat that Nishio guy. He seemed weak."

Mistress wrapped her arms around he legs and sat comfy as they just had their fill.

Every Anteiku member was a commercial star. So were the heads of the Aogiri.

CCG members used to fight puny ghouls in the glade to make a name. But not a single human dared to face Anteiku or any of the stronger ghouls.

Rain lashed. He wore his mask. The whole arena was filled with people. Humans holding popcorns and cheering for their favorite gladiator.

Jason stood in the middle of the arena. It was dark. Open ground with a few structural skeletons. He stood there. Bare chested wearing his mask. When he saw Kaneki walking out into the field, his half kagune wrapped the right side of his body. As the cracked Jason mask fell.

Kaneki saw Aki standing at the second level of the containment unit. He saw a glimpse of Touka in her cell. Kaneki's eyes met Aki. They both nodded.

Kaneki took stance as his kakugan lit up. He gained control over himself preventing himself from going into kakuja. Jason leaped at Kaneki, flying in the air at a blurring velocity. Just as he approached, Kaneki got down on a knee. When he was close enough, he jumped slowly, raised his right leg high up and slammed Jason's head into the mud with his ankle. Cracking it.

It wasn't much of a fight. So Jason was dead. The LCDs in every ghouls cell lit up. The Eyepatch wins.

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Mistress purred, rubbing her legs.

He held the body up. Blood oozed from the place where Jason's head would be. It trailed onto the wet battlefield as he dragged it across the . the crowd was going nuts as Jason's head was the only thing stuck in the mud on the Glade field. Blood oozed and a trail formed as he dragged him up the stairs.

He shut the cell door. Ripping apart his leg, he fed. Every ghoul in the city was captured under the glade.

All of them developed kakuja from cannibalism.

There was a match every month for a ghoul. Mado suggested they kill each other and die while it becomes survival of the fittest and their population goes down.

But whenever it came to Kaneki. There never was much of a fight. Each member of Anteiku only prayed. For two things.

Never to face each other. And to get out of this hell hole. They began to plan. Somehow establishing connection between all the members. Nishio had been killed. He was too weak. Hinami had always been matched up with a weak ghoul so she could be famous.

The glade became a business. An entertainment centre for humans.

The next highlight match up in the glade was...

* * *

So? Leave a review so i can give you my best :)

P.s The backstory of Aki Hisashi will be mentioned as i write my other story. So i'd suggest reading it side by side. Just the backstory. Not to forget this is an AU. But The Ghoul of Anteiku is connected to the storyline of tokyo ghoul.

Any matchup requests from the rest of the survivors?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still Hinami." said as she injected the pale green semisolid serum into her hand.

Hinami was pale and weak. She was slowly losing her RC count. Aria's treatment was working, but she still needed to feed.

"Aria san? Is it wrong to be born a ghoul?"

She turned to her. "Not at all dear." she cupped her face. "But wouldn't you rather lead a normal life? A life where you don't need to take others' life?"

She sighed.

"Hisashi-Kun is coming to see you."

Her face brightened a little on hearing his name.

"How much more longer will it take Aria-san?"

"I don't know Hina. Honestly. But I promise you'll be fine soon alright?"

Aria Kanou took out her buzzing phone and answered the call.

"Hello Doctor." Aki said.

"Hey Aki. When are you coming?"

"Ill be there in a few. But hear me out… I think I'll need more RC suppressors here."

"Uh...I.. Look.. I'm trying to sneak out as many as I can. I've been preparing my own drug as well. It'll be more effective than the regular ones. "

"Good to hear."

"Oh and…Aki... "

"Yes?"

She looked at Hinami as she lay on her bed. Walking aside she turned pink. "How's Amon-san?"

"He's great. He's coming along with me to collect the package. I'll ask him to meet you downstairs."

"Thank you so much Aki-kun."

"Take care. Be there soon."

(location switch. Aki & Amon's room. Dim litted, few clothes on the bed. Neat.)

"Ok let's do this." He threw his shirt to the side as Amon held the knife.

"Are you sure? I know you heal fast but... " Amon asked standing behind him.

"Just... Cut... "

Aki sat on the steel chair in the room. They stayed together.

Amon placed a pencil between Aki's teeth as he bit onto it.

"Ready?"

He took quick breaths.

"Three... Two..."

He stabbed Aki's shoulder before one.

Aki bit the pencil hard screaming between his teeth. Amon dragged the knife cutting out a piece of Aki's shoulder. Blood ran down the left of his back. He arched his neck back to the right.

When Amon pulled the piece of flesh out, Aki bit the pencil so hard it broke and he let out a blood curling scream.

"Breathe."

Amon placed the piece of flesh on a sheet and wrapped it.

Aki was near unconscious. Amon went back and wrapped a bandaid around his shoulder. He put Aki's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. It was healing already. But the pain was something compared to Touka's bite.

"I despise you Aki." Amon said.

"Let's go... We need to get back to duty by sunset."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll give the packet to Hinami."

"It's all right. I don't mind even if you're going to make out with Aria-san in front of me."

Amon gave him the stare.

Aki threw himself in the back seat of the black Cadillac. Amon put the key in and revved the engine. They rolled out onto the streets.

"Aki? How's Touka chan?"

"She... She's probably alright. I've been dozing her with suppressors every week. I just hope they don't have any side effects on her."

Amon went into a drive thru to by food for Aki.

"Oh Amon-san, a double patty and large upsize for me if you're paying."

He showed him a thumbs up. **Cool. He's actually paying.** Aki thought.

"Amon-san? You haven't fed in ages. Isn't it making you weak?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll manage it. Another reason I despise you. Food. How's the shoulder."

"Good as new." he flexed his shoulder and heard a little crack. Amon gave him his tee and he wore it.

Aki wasn't very muscular. He was a bit lean. Average height. He needed glasses whenever his head hurt. His vision blurred at times.

Amon threw the meal to Aki. He munched on the fries.

"The other one for?"

Amon didn't reply. Implying it was for Aria. He looked out the window. The skies were dark and brownish. The streets were hollow. Plastic covers, trash and dust flew through the streets.

In about five minutes they reached the place. The medical institute.

"I can pass through those detectors. But I don't think I should risk it."

"You're right." Aki opened the door. "I'll make out with Aria san for you."

"You little pr..." he was cut of by the door slam.

Amon had parked it southwest of the building. Aki went round to the back entrance.

Just as Aki took a left turn between the buildings, a quinque flung at his face.

(s-FX:slo mo, whoosh)

"Whoa!" he ducked. Almost falling flat bending his knees. He regained balance. The stranger wore a soft black hoodie.

He wasn't sure whether it was a quinque or a kagune. A CCG agent or a ghoul. The quinque came at him. He turned sideways as it grazed past his stomach.

The stranger threw a right fist at his face. Aki slightly tilted his head. (FX: focus) The fist slammed into the wall, sending rubble flying across the left of Aki's face. The fist was wrapped by a kagune. It was a ghoul.

Aki ducked under the arm and raised his right knee into the ribs. He heard a crack. The stranger stumbled backward. Aki pulled out his little quinque. He slashed left and right as the stranger kept dodging, stepping back. When he hit the wall, he lashed out his kagune, slamming it on the ground. A Bikaku, glowing white with a black streak across it.

When Aki took a step, a smoke bomb exploded on his face. He coughed, waving at the air, trying to clear the smoke.

The stranger was gone. There was a packet stuck on the wall. It was a tape wrapped in paper.

 **You're making a mistake.**

The words were written in blood. He crushed the paper. Took the tape with him. He walked into the structure, removing his phone. He called Amon as he walked up the stairs. "Amon there's a ghoul on the loose. I lost him."

"Any ID?"

"Black hood. Probably hostile. Wore a mask... It was..half black, half white."

"Kagune?"

"Black and white Bikaku."

"Alright I'll set the CCG on high alert."

"Mm. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He passed the second floor of the building. The corridor was full of students. He walked up a few flight of stairs. The 12th floor was empty. There were only a few doors, pale blue with a vent at the bottom. Light escaped from the vent of the last room. He walked up to the farthest door in the corridor and knocked on it. The door flung open almost before he stopped knocking.

"HI!...uhm.. Uh.. How you doing Aki? What happened?" Aria's faced dulled as she looked behind for Amon.

"Ghoul attack downstairs. Aria san... I don't think it's safe for you to be here."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. I need you to bring Hinami. We need to shift."

"But all my work and readings taken are here and I'm almost done! We can't leave this here now."

Aki stood there thinking what to do. He saw Hinami asleep on a bed in the corner of the room.

"Aria san... You're safety is our first concern. If you insist and believe that it will work…We'll take necessary measures."

She looked at him and nodded.

"How's she doing?"

"She's a little weak. But I'm sure she'll be fine."

He pulled out the package from his coat pocket. Taking her hand, he placed it over her palm and wrapped her finger over it.

"Give this to..."

*knock knock knock*

They froze. Aki pulled out his gun. "Stay back."

He opened the door and pointed the gun at Amon's face. They took a sigh of relief.

Aria shoved the package into Aki and walked out shutting the door.

Aki chuckled to himself. He went up to Hinami, placing the packet next to her. He placed his hand over her forehead. Her face was extremely pale and almost green. He tucked her under the sheets. But she woke up. As she could smell the flesh, she sat up, opening the wrapper. When she was about to bite in.. She stopped.

"Onii-chan?" she looked up, recognizing his scent on the flesh.

"Hey strongheart."

She pulled the flesh away. "I can't... do this.. Its your.."

"I know Hina. It's all right."

"But..."

"Eat." he arched his eyebrows.

Reluctant but satisfied, she took a bite. The RC left in her body turned her pupils red. But her sclera remained white.

She ate, hungrily. Aki's shoulder healed already.

"Nii?" She whispered with a slight trace of voice.

He knelt so he was facing her.

"Arigatto." Her words mellowed.

He held her face up. "Stay strong alright?"

She hugged him. "How's Kaneki-san?"

"He's doing great." he smiled and carried her up and walked towards the window. They both looked outside to see grey skies and buildings of Tokyo.

"Is Onee chan better?" She asked as he placed her on the sill. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Touka? She's fit as a fiddle." He tried to smile.

"Are you lying to make me feel better Nii?"

"Hina..."

"There's a T.V in the room. And Aria san thinks I don't know how to use it."

He looked down. This time… She held his face up. "Be strong Nii. I'll be fine soon."

A tear danced on his eyelid as he smiled.

"When will I get to see everyone again?" She asked.

"As soon as you're fine. You need to rest now. Ghoul society rests in your hands."

"Hui."

He lifted her up and tucked her in. He kissed her head.

Watashi ga imamade monsutā ni natte iru baai... Watashi wa tamashī o wasurenaide kudasai.

 **He said making sure she couldn't hear…** and turned to leave.

"Nii?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"Say Hi to Onee chan for me?" she said as they both looked in the opposite direction. He placed his hands on the door handle. "Sure will Hina."

He slowly turned the door handle. He saw Amon and Aria standing at the far end of the corridor. They saw him as he walked towards them. She gave Amon a hug.

"Done for the day?" asked Aki.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He bit his lip as it was still clotting underneath.

"Careful." She turned to Amon. "Both of you."

They smiled and turned to run down the stairs. "Call Mad… " He was about to say Mado. "…Arima. Get a dozen CCG agents for security."

He nodded, handing over the tape that the stranger left.

"What is it?"

"Let's find out."


End file.
